Induction heating is a form of heating that utilizes an electromagnetic (EM) radiation source to heat a ferrous metal, as opposed to an open flame or heating element. Traditional induction heating is used for food preparation, and involves using a ferrous cooking vessel placed in close proximity to an EM radiation source. Upon activation, the EM radiation source emits EM waves that cause the ferrous cooking vessel to heat up, which in turn heats the contents of the ferrous cooking vessel.